


Kiedy wreszcie się spotkamy

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanboy!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, bardzo dużo fluffu, famous!Liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— A tak przy okazji, Zayn jest twoim największym fanem. Ma kompletnego fioła na twoim punkcie i praktycznie nie wychodzi z twojego tagu na tumblr.<br/>Zayn go <i>zamorduje</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy wreszcie się spotkamy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When we meet on a cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691267) by [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts). 



— Możesz mnie jutro zastąpić? — pyta Zayn, kiedy kończy swoją zmianę. Poprawia koszulkę i przeczesuje dłonią włosy, krzywiąc się na swoje odbicie. Grzywka opada mu na czoło, przez co Zayn wygląda, jakby miał czternaście lat.  
Louis unosi na niego brew.  
— Gorąca randka?  
— Taa, facet ma mięśnie z żelaza.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takich — mówi Louis, odpychając go od małego lustra, żeby móc przyjrzeć się pryszczowi na swojej twarzy. — Cholera, spójrz tylko! Wyglądam okropnie!  
Zayn uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— Wiesz, że ludzie i tak postawią ci masę drinków, bez względu na tego syfa, którego można zobaczyć z kosmosu.  
— Kutas z ciebie, Malik. Może nie wezmę twojej zmiany...  
Zayn przytula go i klepie po ramieniu.  
— Bądź dobrym przyjacielem, Lou. Ja pomagam ci zawsze, kiedy chcesz gdzieś wyjść.  
Louis potrząsa głową, wzdychając.  
— Jestem niesamowitym przyjacielem, prawda? Dobra, możesz iść na swoją randkę, ale będziesz musiał mi to jakoś wynagrodzić.  
— To nie może działać w ten sposób, Lou — mówi Zayn z uśmiechem i całuje go w policzek. — Dzięki Bogu, ja na dzisiaj skończyłem. Teraz czeka mnie spotkanie z podróżującym w czasie Doktorem i hinduskim żarciem.  
— Farciarz — mamrocze Louis, kiedy wychodzą z małej toalety dla pracowników. — Ja będę musiał się użerać z pijanym tłumem, podrywającym mnie i stawiającym mi drinki, które i tak będę musiał najpierw zrobić. Nie mam nawet randki w te Walentynki. Moje życie ssie.  
Zayn chwyta swoją torbę i przerzuca ją przez ramię. Uśmiecha się krzywo, kopiąc lekko Louisa, zanim otwiera drzwi tylnego wyjścia.  
— Taa — zgadza się. — Masz całkowitą rację.

* * *

Mieszkanie Zayna to mała klitka w rozpadającym się budynku, w gównianej części miasta. Kaloryfer przestaje działać w zimniejsze dni, a wiatrak wydaje z siebie dziwne, piszczące odgłosy, przerażając Zayna nie na żarty, gdy upał sięga temperatur piekielnych. Na jego kuchnię składa się blat, zlew, lodówka i piekarnik. Całe szczęście, że Zayn nie potrafi gotować. Mieszkanie cholernie różni się od poprzedniego, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Kocha to miejsce i jego wszystkie irytujące problemy (z pominięciem momentów, kiedy zagrażają one wygodzie Zayna), ale nie ma zamiaru wrócić do starego mieszkania, ani do bliźniaka na przedmieściach, z pięcioma sypialniami, gdzie spędził swoje dzieciństwo.  
Zdejmuje trampki i od razu kieruje się w stronę kanapy. Jego telewizor gniewa się, odkąd Zayn rzucił w niego butem, więc przyciąga na kolana swój laptop, otwiera pudełko z kurczakiem i przegląda ściągnięte odcinki Doctora Who. Para z góry kłóci się żarliwie, więc Zayn podkręca głośność. Odgłos znikającej Tardis zagłusza wrzaski w stylu: „ty zdradliwy draniu!” oraz „stara, brzydka krowa!”.  
Musi przyznać, że czuje się nieco samotny. Czekał na tę chwilę cały dzień, ale teraz — gdy w końcu leży na swojej kanapie, grzebiąc w jedzeniu i nie mogąc poświęcić Doktorowi całej uwagi, na jaką zasługuje — Zayn ma kompletnie dość swojego towarzystwa. Samotność jest cudowna, to prawda, zwłaszcza po pracy, gdzie był otoczony ludźmi przez cały czas, ale zdarzają się chwile, kiedy Zayn potrzebuje towarzystwa drugiego człowieka. Zazwyczaj może liczyć na Louisa czy Nialla, ale ostatnio są zbyt zajęci, aby znaleźć trochę czasu dla niego. Tylko Zayn ma kurewsko dużo wolnego. Czasami się tym przechwala — jak w chwilach, gdy chłopcy narzekają na zero chwili dla siebie — ale przeważnie martwi się, że może to oznaczać, że jego życie jest jeszcze bardziej chujowe niż normalnie.  
Wzdychając, zatrzymuje odcinek i odpala w zamian iTunes. Odkłada jedzenie na stolik, kładzie się na brzuchu, chowając twarz w ramionach i zamykając oczy. Pokój wypełnia dźwięk akustycznej gitary, dopieszczonej idealnym głosem i Zayn wzdycha lekko. Więc tego mu brakowało. Zasypia, słuchając głosu Liama Payne'a, śpiewającego o jeszcze jednej szansie.

* * *

Jego przyjaciele twierdzą, że Zayn ma problem, ale on lubi nazywać to swoim hobby. Dorosły mężczyzna, który przez całe życie słuchał rapu, może spędzić kilka godzin (dziennie), przeczesując blogi o Liamie Paynie i nie jest to wcale tak dziwne, jak kobieta mieszkająca z trzydziestoma kotami. Bo to nie jest dziwne; nawet, jeśli Louis lubi mu wytykać, że poziom smutku w obu przypadkach jest mniej więcej taki sam. Na tym etapie, Zayn nieco zaborczo podchodzi do swoich decyzji życiowych i zawsze odpowiada, że to lepsze, niż spotykanie się z ludźmi, którzy zawsze znikają następnego ranka.  
 _(— Jesteś psychiczny! — piszczy Louis, wyraźnie urażony i odwraca się do Nialla, szukając u niego wsparcia. — Kompletnie porąbany, prawda, Nialler? Tak, jakby Zayn nie miał złamanego serca, bo zakochał się w gwieździe popu. To jak kochanie wytworu własnej wyobraźni, ponieważ sam sobie przypisujesz cechy do nieznajomej twarzy i - muszę to przyznać - niesamowitego ciała!  
Zayn krzywi się i rzuca w niego poduszką. Louis chowa się za blondynem.  
— Zamknij się! Nie jestem w nim zakochany. Po prostu podoba mi się jego muzyka.  
— Mówi to mężczyzna, który szydzi z Justina Biebera!  
— Muzyka Liama ma wydźwięk indie popu. I to nie w ten pretensjonalny sposób.  
Louis przewraca oczami.  
— A jest w ogóle jakiś inny?  
— I tak jest dużo lepszy od Biebera — stwierdza Zayn.  
W tym momencie Niall w końcu włącza się w dyskusję.  
— Oi, nie umniejszaj zasług Justina w mojej obecności — mówi.  
Kierując się cichym, zgodnym porozumieniem, Zayn i Louis wyżywają swoją frustrację właśnie na nim.  
— Justin, stary? Nie wiedziałem, że mówicie już sobie po imieniu!  
— Kiedy planujecie ślub?  
— Powinniście połączyć swoje nazwiska, jak ludzie z wyższych klas. Horan-Bieber. Brzmi jak nazwa choroby wenerycznej, co nie?)_  
Przecież Zayn wcale obsesyjnie nie prześladuje Liama. Pewnie, śledzi go na Twitterze, lubi jego stronę na Facebooku, wypełnia dysk laptopa jego muzyką i filmikami, oraz ma jakieś dwadzieścia zakładek z blogami o nim, ale to normalne zachowanie fana. On przynajmniej nie pisze o nim fanficków. (Absolutnie nie dlatego, że czuje irracjonalną zazdrość na myśl o Liamie z kimś innym; nie jest _tym_ typem fana.)  
Zaynowi naprawdę lubi jego muzykę, jego cudowny głos i głębokie słowa piosenek. Nie jest to coś w jego typie, ale na każdej playliście znajdzie się jakaś odskocznia od reguły. No i Liam ma te duże, brązowe oczy, słoneczny uśmiech, cudowną osobowość i _mięśnie brzucha..._  
Zayn nie jest zakochany (nie jest idiotą, nie ważne, co twierdzi Louis), ale bycie zauroczonym w gwieździe, to nic nadzwyczajnego.

* * *

Kiedy Zayn jest młodszy i pełen optymizmu, marzy o sławie. Jego rodzice przestają z nim rozmawiać, kiedy zmienia studia i Zayn musi zamienić swoje piękne mieszkanie na to, które ma teraz i zatrudnić się w trzech miejscach naraz, aby się utrzymać. Po studiach, dostaje pracę w pubie, gdzie nadal pracuje i Zayn zapewnia samego siebie, że to chwilowy układ i wkrótce znów zacznie malować.  
Ta chwila nigdy nie nadchodzi i kiedy rok zmienia się w dwa lata, Zayn mówi przyjaciołom, że nie przeszkadza mu bycie średnio uznanym artystą i wkrótce znów wróci do sztuki. Potem dwa lata zamieniają się w trzy, a potem w cztery.  
Zayn gubi swój optymizm gdzieś pomiędzy długimi zmianami w pubie i zakopywaniu swoich rozczarowań w imprezowaniu z nieznajomymi w podejrzanych klubach. W końcu jednak staje się kolejną smutną historią w tym gównianym świecie.  
Ale nie jest to wcale całkowicie okropne. Ma Nialla i Louisa — dwójkę najlepszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek poznał — którzy są przy nim nawet w chwilach, gdy zachowuje się jak humorzasty dupek. Kocha ich szczerze i bez nich dawno już byłby martwy. Ma swoje siostry, które sprzeciwiają się rodzicom i nadal kochają go tak samo.  
No i jest też Liam.  
Zayn zdaje sobie sprawę, że istnieją ludzie, którzy składają troski i nadzieje w rękach sławnych osób, z którymi — jak im się wydaje — mają coś wspólnego. Jest to bardziej oczywiste, jeśli chodzi o muzyków, ponieważ są głosem twojego bólu, radości, tęsknoty, miłości. Wszystkiego. To właśnie oni zdają się znać cię na wylot i piszą teksty, które opowiadają historię twojego życia, albo życia, którego desperacko pożądasz. W jakiś sposób to _oni_ stają się ludźmi, których pragniesz w prawdziwym życiu, ponieważ sprawiają, że nie czujesz tej samotności. Podobnie jest, jeśli chodzi o postacie w książkach, filmach, czy serialach; aktorów, pisarzy, artystów. To dziwaczny związek, opierający się wyłącznie na podobnych doświadczeniach i odczuciach zupełnie obcych sobie osób. Czasami jest na tyle silny, że ludzie dosłownie płaczą, gdy stają twarzą w twarz ze swoimi bohaterami.  
I Zayn nigdy nie wpadłby na to, że sam się w to złapie. Używa muzyki jako ucieczki, kiedy jest nieszczęśliwy, ale zawsze chodziło o same piosenki, a nie wykonawców. Dopóki nie trafił na cholernego Liama Payne’a.  
Na początku kieruje nim ciekawość, kiedy buszując po sklepie muzycznym, dostrzega plakat kogoś, kogo mgliście pamięta z X-Factora, a z głośników wydobywają się nuty jakiejś nowej piosenki. Jest delikatna i słodka; nieco popowa, nieco akustyczna, trochę przypominająca Death Cab For Cutie. Słowa są zaskakująco poetyckie, a _głos_ : miękki, niski i piękny, owijający się wokół czegoś w piersi Zayna. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, pyta dziewczyny przy kasie, czyja to piosenka.  
Patrzy na niego — na potargane ciuchy, zarost, pofarbowaną grzywkę, tatuaże i podkreślone oczy. Zayn powstrzymuje chęć skrzyżowania ramion na piersi i jedynie unosi brew. Dziewczyna rumieni się i wskazuje na plakat, który obserwował wcześniej.  
— To Liam Payne. No wiesz, z X-Faktora? To z jego pierwszego albumu, _Try To Be Good_. Jest, um, cudowny.  
Zayn wychodzi, niczego nie kupując, a piosenka chodzi za nim przez resztę tygodnia. Nie pomaga fakt, że cały czas słyszy ją w radiu.  
— To niezły numer — stwierdza Louis kilka dni później, kiedy Zayn nuci pod nosem refren.  
Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Jest w porządku — mówi, mimo że zna go na pamięć i raz czy dwa śpiewał go pod prysznicem.  
— Płyta Liama jest świetna — mówi Louis. — Słuchałeś już jej?  
— To nie do końca mój styl. Piosenka po prostu utkwiła mi w głowie.  
Jest to prawda do chwili, aż Zayn nie zaczyna natykać się na Liama Payne’a wszędzie.  
Śmieszne w Internecie jest to, że nawet jeśli czegoś specjalnie nie szukasz, znajdziesz to mimo wszystko, i dasz się wciągnąć wbrew własnej woli. Ta sama ciekawość i wspomnienie melodycznego głosu Liama sprawiają, że Zayn odpala filmik, a potem następny i następny, aż przesłuchuje album dwukrotnie, zanim poddaje się i kupuje go na iTunes. Louis ma rację — jest całkiem niezły i wcale nie kiczowato romantyczny, jak spodziewał się, oceniając po większości jego fanów. Zayn jest zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo mu się podoba. Nigdy nie lubił nic poza hip hopem i klasyką rocka. Muzyka Liama zdecydowanie wbija się w komercyjny pop, ale ma też głębsze momenty, które przyciągają Zayna. Kiedy znajduje się w ciemnej części swojego umysłu, ze wszystkich piosenek na jego iPodzie, zazwyczaj kieruje się do tych śpiewanych przez chłopca o brązowych oczach i miękkich, kręconych włosach. Zayn doskonale rozumie, dlaczego większość fanów Liama jest płci żeńskiej.  
Ciekawość zamienia się w pożądanie, potem w podziw, a potem w coś, o czym Zayn nie chce nawet myśleć, ponieważ jest zbyt żałosne. Kiedy jego przyjaciele dowiadują się o jego nowej obsesji (Louis, ten kutas, włamał się do jego laptopa), nie przestają z niego żartować. Zayn nadal upiera się, że jest normalnym fanem, ignorując listę powodów Louisa, dlaczego właśnie tak nie jest. ( _”Punkt 13: ściągnąłeś sezon X-Factora z jego udziałem i oglądasz go zawsze, gdy jesteś smutny; nawet, jeśli wiesz, że na końcu będziesz czuł się gorzej, kiedy przegrywa. Punkt 14: kiedy jesteś zły, odpalasz to nagranie, gdzie mówi najsuchsze teksty na podryw, robiąc przy tym miny i **śmiejesz się** za każdym razem, Zayn. Masz problem, stary.”_ ).  
To nie jest problem. Zayn wie, że nigdy nie spotka Liama w prawdziwym życiu i nie spełni się nic z tego, co sobie wyobraża, ponieważ los nie działa w ten sposób.  
Ale jeśli czasami śni o Liamie, albo porównuje swoich partnerów do jasnego uśmiechu i szczenięcych oczu, to wtedy… wtedy…  
Zayn nadal wierzy, że to nie jest problem.

* * *

10 Luty 15:15  
@Liam_Payne  
 _W końcu w domu! Fajnie znów zobaczyć Londyn. Siemka wszystkim._

Londyn tak naprawdę wcale nie jest dużym miastem — po prostu takie sprawie wrażenie. Niall twierdzi, że spotkał każdego mieszkańca przynajmniej raz. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ma zazwyczaj poranne zmiany w jednym z najbardziej obleganych Starbucksów w Londynie, pewnie się nie myli. Przychodzą tam tuziny sławnych piłkarzy, czy polityków. Tylko w ostatnim tygodniu wpadł tam Daniel Radcliffe i dostał od Nialla darmową babeczkę z rodzynkami. Ich wspólne zdjęcie jest aktualną tapetą w telefonie Irlandczyka.  
Zayn dochodzi do wniosku, że niektórzy po prostu mają szczęście w życiu. On i Louis zmarnowali tam wiele godzin i jeszcze nie trafili na nikogo chociażby odrobinę sławnego.  
Przynajmniej Niall nigdy nie trafił na Liama, ponieważ to byłoby ogromnie niesprawiedliwe i Zayn byłby zmuszony nienawidzić przyjaciela dla samej zasady, a nienawidzenie Nialla jest pewnie zbrodnią w niektórych krajach.  
Ale jego los lubi być sprzedajną suką i kiedy Zayn próbuje poprawić jeden ze swoich szkiców, jego telefon ogłasza pojawienie się nowego tweeta.

12 Luty 20:26  
@Liam_Payne  
 _Poznałem fajnego kolesia w Starbucksie i dostałem od niego darmową herbatę. Dzięki, stary!_

Zayn gapi się na ekran, a pomysł na rysunek ucieka mu całkowicie z głowy, gdy próbuje zrozumieć wpis, ponieważ nie ma, kurwa, mowy…

12 Luty 20:30  
@Liam_Payne  
 _I to Irlandczyk, yay! Fajnie poznać fana stamtąd! Z jakiegoś powodu nie ma ich zbyt wielu, haha_

Kiedy Niall dzwoni do niego trzydzieści sekund później, Zayn wita się dość zwięźle.  
— Pierdol się.  
Niall śmieje się.  
— Stary! To było zajebiste! Poznałem cholernego Liama Payne’a, który okazał się niedorzecznie miły. Dałem mu herbatę na koszt firmy, co nie, a on dalej nalegał na zapłatę. W końcu musiałem mu wcisnąć kubek do ręki, a on i tak kupił mi to kremowe ciastko, które uwielbiam. Dziwny chłopak z tego Liama. — Brzmi na podekscytowanego; coś, jak Zayn, kiedy wypije zbyt dużo i nie może przestać gadać o uroczych rzeczach, które robi Liam.  
— Pierdol się — powtarza. Miał zamiar wpaść do kawiarni, ale wciągnął go ten rysunek. Powstrzymuje się od rzucenia ołówkiem przez pokój, ponieważ jest biedny i nie stać go na częste kupowanie porządnych przyrządów.  
— Aww, nie smuć się, Zayn — mówi Niall. Rozlega się hałas zginanego papieru. — Mam dla ciebie jego autograf! Chciałem poprosić o numer, ale uznałem, że byłoby to dziwne, nawet, gdybym powiedział, że to dla ciebie, czyli kogoś, kogo nie zna. W każdym razie wygląda nieźle, jak na faceta. — Teraz Niall po prostu się zgrywa. — Miałeś rację, co do jego oczu, jak czekolada. I był spocony, bo właśnie skończył biegać; cały zarumieniony i szczerzył się radośnie. Szkoda, że nie zdjął koszulki, żebym mógł zobaczyć te mięśnie, o których nie przestajesz nawijać.  
Zayn mógłby rozpłakać się z tej niesprawiedliwości.

* * *

Zayn prawie odwołuje randkę, aby móc pogrążyć się w swoim smutku, ponieważ świat oficjalnie go nienawidzi. Louis mu jednak na to nie pozwala — ten sam Louis, który śmiał się mocno, kiedy usłyszał historię, a potem uderzył lekko policzek Zayna za bycie takim głupkiem. Koniec końców, Louis musiał siłą zabrać kartkę z jego dłoni (tę z podpisem Liama i nabazgranym uśmieszkiem), obiecać, że kupi na to jakąś drogą, ozdobną ramkę i wykopać Zayna z mieszkania, z przypomnieniem, że musi coś zaliczyć, ponieważ Louis pracuje w swój wolny dzień, więc lepiej dla tyłka Zayna, żeby również nieco popracował.  
Więc teraz Zayn siedzi sam w restauracji, czekając na swoją randkę i przegląda Twittera, jak prześladowca, którym udaje, że nie jest.  
Zapisał tweet Liama o Niallu, ponieważ jest w sumie niesamowity. Czyta go po raz tysięczny, pragnąc, aby dotyczył jego samego, kiedy ktoś stuka go w ramię. Przez jeden szaleńczy moment, złapany pomiędzy rzeczywistość a fantazją, Zayn myśli, że to Liam, ale kiedy unosi wzrok, dostrzega jedynie Clifforda, swoją randkę.  
Pewnie powinien ominąć to „jedynie”, skoro umówił się tutaj z tym kolesiem. Clifford jest sanitariuszem i jest cudowny — ma szare oczy, długi nos i doskonałe ciało. Dla większości osób, jest idealną partią.  
— Hej — mówi Clifford z uśmiechem. — To miejsce jest zajęte?  
Zayn blokuje telefon i uśmiecha się krzywo.  
— To zależy. Oferujesz przyjemne towarzystwo?  
— Całkiem niezłe. Zwłaszcza pod koniec randki, kiedy zabiorę cię ze sobą do domu.  
— W takim razie lepiej siadaj i to udowodnij.  
Clifford uśmiecha się, siadając. Zamawiają kolację, rozmawiając. Jest miło, uznaje Zayn. To interesujący facet i śmiertelnie pewny siebie, dotykając Zayna i rzucając dwuznaczne uwagi przez cały czas. Jest dokładnie w jego typie, w przeciwieństwie do Liama, który jest pewnie nieśmiały i uprzejmy, rumieniąc się na każdy przypadkowy dotyk oraz…  
 _Przestań w tej chwili_ upomina się w myślach, próbując znów skupić się na silnych ramionach i rękach Clifforda. Jest dużo większy od poprzednich partnerów Zayna. Różnica w budowie ciała nie do końca go kręci, ale może właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebuje — czegoś nowego i nieznanego.  
Nie ma wątpliwości, co do dalszych planów, kiedy Clifford chwyta jego dłoń i wyprowadza z restauracji. Zayn uśmiecha się i całuje go. Jest miło. Wszystko jest po prostu miłe.  
— Wibrujesz — mamrocze Clifford w jego usta.  
Zayn szczerzy się.  
— Jeszcze nie, ale wkrótce będę.  
Drugi mężczyzna odsuwa się, przewracając oczami.  
— Chodziło mi o twój telefon.  
— Och, racja. — Zayn wyciąga komórkę i dostrzega na ekranie imię Louisa. Rozważa odebranie, kiedy nagle dłonie Clifforda przesuwają się w dół jego boków. Zayn potrząsa przepraszająco głową, odsuwając się. — Wybacz — mówi — ale chyba powinienem to odebrać. Może chodzić o coś ważnego. — Znając Louisa, może chodzić o nic. Jednak to nieźle podsumowuje całą randkę, jeśli Zayn jest gotów zepsuć nastrój. — Co jest, Lou?  
— Och, mój Boże, Zayn, och, mój Boże — wrzeszczy Louis.  
Musi odsunąć nieco telefon. Kiedy Louis przestaje piszczeć, Zayn powtarza pytanie, tym razem nieco zaniepokojony.  
— O co chodzi? Nic ci nie jest?  
— Ja jebie, Zayn, musisz przyjść do pubu, teraz, NATYCHMIAST.  
— Co? Nadal jestem na randce. — Zerka na Clifforda kątem oka. — Co się z tobą dzieje, do cholery?  
Louis wydaje z siebie dźwięk dławiącego się sierścią kota.  
— On tutaj jest, Zayn. Mój _Boże_. _Jest_ tutaj w _naszym_ pubie!  
— Kto taki?  
— Liam Payne, ty jebany kretynie! — wrzeszczy Louis. — Więc lepiej przywlecz tutaj swój tyłek, albo się z nim miniesz. Chryste, jest kurewsko wysportowany. Jeśli nie zjawisz się w przeciągu pół godziny, uwiodę go.  
Wtedy Louis się rozłącza.  
Zayn gapi się na telefon pustym wzrokiem, bo potrzebuje chwili, aby wszystko przetrawić. Najpierw, Niall poznaje Liama i dostaje od niego pozdrowienia. Potem Louis dzwoni z wiadomością, że Liam jest w ich pubie, gdzie Zayn powinien pracować, gdyby nie był na randce z kolesiem, na którym wcale mu tak strasznie nie zależy.  
Clifford porusza się, zniecierpliwiony.  
— Zayn?  
Chwila kończy się z trzaskiem, który odbija się echem po głowie Zayna i zmusza go do ruchu.  
— Tak, sorry, ale muszę spadać — mówi, już odchodząc i machając ramionami jak szaleniec, aby zatrzymać taksówkę, ponieważ jebać metro, to jest nadzwyczajna sytuacja. — Uch, wybacz, ale naprawdę muszę… kurwa, TAXI! — wrzeszczy, strasząc przechodniów.  
Clifford gapi się na niego, jak na szaleńca. Zayn prawdopodobnie zwariował. Jedyną myślą w jego głowie jest nieustanny pisk: _Liam Liam Liam poznam Liama!_ podejrzanie przypominający ton jego głosu, gdy miał jeszcze trzynaście lat.  
Chociaż raz w jego życiu, zatrzymuje się przed nim pusta taryfa. Zayn wsiada i wywarkuje adres, dodając słabiutkie „proszę”, kiedy taksówkarz gapi się na niego ostro w lusterku.  
Wyciąga swój telefon i wysyła Louisowi wiadomość:

_JEŚLI GO UWIEDZIESZ Z NAMI KONIEC_

Odpowiedź, jaką dostaje, nieco go martwi:

_:D_

* * * 

Zayn widział Liama na żywo tylko raz, wydając funty, za które mógł kupić nowe farby, na porządne miejsce na małym, akustycznym koncercie. Szczerze cieszy się, że nie ma z nim Louisa i Nialla, ponieważ nie daliby mu potem spokoju; zwłaszcza, gdy rozkleja się na pierwszym numerze. To _Breathe With Me_ i Zayn jest tak nabuzowany, kiedy głos Liama wypełnia pomieszczenie, że ma wrażenie, że nie ma tu nikogo innego, poza ich dwójką. Nie tylko on tak się czuje. Zayn zapomina o tym, że jest pewnie jedynym facetem, którego nie przyciągnęła tutaj dziewczyna, ponieważ przez resztę występu Liam uśmiecha się, żartuje i zachowuje się kompletnie uroczo.  
Wie, że to absurdalne, ale nie może powstrzymać tego szczerego uczucia do tej osoby na scenie, której nie zna, a którą pragnie każdym skrawkiem swojego jestestwa. Tej ubranej w niebieską koszulkę i ciemno-zielone spodnie, z włosami miękko opadającymi na oczy. Tej z głosem posyłającym dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
Kiedy wraca do domu, z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, nie mogąc przestać podśpiewywać cicho, Zayn potrafi przyznać sam przed sobą, że być może ma mały problem.

* * *

Wpada do pubu tylnym wejściem, kierując się prosto do toalety. Jest przerażony, kiedy widzi w jakie gniazdo zamieniła się jego fryzura. Ostatnie kilka przecznic pokonał biegiem, gdy taksówka utknęła w korku i wcale nie wstydzi się do tego przyznać. Próbuje szybko doprowadzić się do porządku, gdy do środka wpada Louis.  
— W końcu jesteś! — krzyczy. — Dalej, Zayn, ruchy, ruchy, ruchy!  
Zayn bierze głęboki oddech, próbując znaleźć w sobie trochę luzu, który kiedyś miał.  
— Spoko, Lou, widziałem go już wcześniej.  
Louis nie jest pod wrażeniem. To tak, jakby widział serce Zayna wykonujące zawrotną sambę w jego piersi.  
— Nie mam czasu na twoje kłamstwa. To co innego niż koncert i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
W jakiś sposób to udawanie pozwala mu się odrobinę uspokoić.  
— Przestań, stary, wydaje ci się, że to jakiś romantyczny film? Więc Liam jest tutaj… — Zayn piszczy mentalnie — …ale to nie znaczy, że do czegoś dojdzie. Jest przyzwyczajony do ludzi rzucających mu się do stóp i co znaczy jeszcze jeden zwariowany fan? Mam swoją dumę, Lou. A on jest _hetero._  
Louis kładzie dłonie na jego twarzy, patrząc na Zayna łagodnie.  
— Jezus, naprawdę ci na nim zależy, prawda? W takim razie to twoja wielka szansa. Na cokolwiek! Nic nie ryzykujesz rozmawiając z nim i wiem, że będziesz przeszczęśliwy, jeśli chociaż się z tobą przywita. Poza tym, do chuja z twoją dumą. To _Liam Payne_ , koleś, który podoba ci się od wieków! A nuż coś z tego wyjdzie! To twoja szansa na przeżycie historii właśnie rodem z filmu romantycznego! Zresztą, sam dobrze wiesz, że nie jest tak heteroseksualny, jakby chciał tego jego zespół. W zeszłym roku dość jednoznacznie prowadzał się z tym francuskim aktorem.  
— Nie przypominaj mi — mamrocze Zayn. Te słodkie zdjęcia nawiedzały go w koszmarach przez kilka tygodni. Przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. — Jest sam?  
— Tak. Rozwiązuje quiz.  
— _Sam?_ — Zayn zupełnie zapomniał o dzisiejszym wieczorze specjalnym. — Nikt mu się nie narzuca?  
— Kilka osób z nim rozmawiało, ale w sumie zostawiają go w spokoju. — Louis poprawia mu koszulkę, przyglądając się Zaynowi krytycznie. — Jesteś nieco spocony, ale to nic. — Wydyma wargi, uderzając go lekko w ramię. — Dlaczego, do cholery, zawsze wyglądasz tak pociągająco?  
W tym momencie do środka zagląda Paul.  
— Co tutaj robisz, Louis? — warczy. — Kto pilnuje baru?  
Louis robi niewinną minę.  
— Oops, zapomniałem, że powinienem pracować. Wybacz, Paul. Chodźmy już, stary.  
Paul gapi się na nich, gdy wychodzą i mruży oczy, zwracając się do Zayna:  
— To ten chłopak, co nie? Ten z tą twarzą, która wywołała to całe wcześniejsze zamieszanie?  
— Przyszły mąż Zayna, tak — odpowiada Louis radośnie, chwytając z kuchennego blatu miskę z frytkami. — Dzięki za to, Paul.  
— Potrącę ci to z twojej tygodniówki, ty mały cwaniaku! — krzyczy za nimi mężczyzna, gdy wchodzą do pubu. Knajpa jest zatłoczona, ponieważ dzisiaj wypada cotygodniowy wieczór quizów, na który przychodzą zarówno stali klienci, jak i zupełni nowi. Siedzą w grupach od dwóch do czterech osób.  
Louis szczerzy się i wciska naczynie w ręce Zayna. Wskazuje na jeden ze stolików w rogu i gdy Zayn zerka w tamtą stronę, widzi chłopaka w swetrze i dżinsach, piszącego zawzięcie odpowiedzi na pytania zadawane drużynom przez Perrie. Zaciska dłonie na misce, przełykając ślinę.  
Louis potrząsa głową, widząc jego minę.  
— Boże — mruczy miękko i napełnia szklankę piwem, podając ją Zaynowi.  
— Nie, Liam nie pije, ma tylko jedną nerkę — odpowiada Zayn, biorąc głęboki oddech, gdy przygotowuje się psychicznie.  
Louis szczerzy się.  
— To dla ciebie, kochasiu.  
— Och. Dzięki. — Wypija połowę trzema długimi łykami i odstawia kufel na bar.  
Przyjaciel popycha go lekko, unosząc kciuk w górę.  
— Idź już, zanim ktoś ci go skradnie. A mówiąc ktoś, mam na myśli siebie.  
Zayn rusza naprzód, nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzny wpatrzonego w swój telefon. Nie tylko on jeden — wszyscy rzucają ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Liama, okraszone subtelną zmianą kąta ustawienia telefonu. Zayn marszczy brwi i unosi podbródek, wydłużając krok. Jest atrakcyjny, pewny siebie i fajny. Ludzie zazwyczaj jedzą mu z ręki już po trzydziestu sekundach znajomości (Louis i Niall raz to zmierzyli). Zayn nie jest cholernym tchórzem, ani zakochaną dziewicą. Nawet nie wtedy, jeśli chodzi o cholernego Liama Payne’a.  
Jednak i tak waha się, kiedy w końcu staje za nim. Liam nadal zapisuje odpowiedzi na pytania Perrie, teraz dotyczące geografii. I zanim ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić, Zayn mówi:  
— Źle przeliterowałeś Gwatemalę. Jest tam tylko jedno „t”.  
Liam podrywa głowę i ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Zayn drga i ledwo udaje mu się powstrzymać jęk. Jest tak blisko, że może dostrzec dokładny kolor oczu Liama, łuk jego grubych brwi, subtelnie ułożone, brązowe włosy (znów nieco dłuższe, dzięki Bogu), znamię na jego szyi, które występowało już w kilku fantazjach Zayna.  
Zdjęcia i filmy w ogóle nie oddają rzeczywistości. Liam jest jeszcze piękniejszy niż to możliwe i wewnętrzny fan Zayna skręca się z pragnienia, zanim on sam zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział.  
— Cholera, wybacz, nie chciałem, yy, ee… — Krzywi się i z hukiem stawia miskę z frytkami na stoliku. — Na koszt firmy.  
Liam patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Taa, ee, dzięki. — Przygryza dolną wargę, potrząsa lekko głową, a potem się uśmiecha. Uśmiecha się do _Zayna_. — Dziękuję, naprawdę. Za pomoc przy literowaniu również, ale czy nie będziesz miał kłopotów za to, że mi pomogłeś…  
 _Cholera_ myśli Zayn, gdy coś w jego piersi zaciska się na ten uśmiech. _Jednak jestem zakochaną dziewicą._  
— …ee, wybacz, ale nie wiem, jak się nazywasz?  
Zayn panikuje, ponieważ jak on się, kurwa, nazywa?  
— Mam…  
— Zayn Jawaad Malik — odzywa się Louis, pojawiając się znikąd i uśmiechając się krzywo. Stawia na stoliku dwie szklanki. — Proszę, skarbie, sok pomarańczowy, o który prosiłeś. Musisz wiedzieć, że zazwyczaj nie podajemy tutaj takich rzeczy. Musiałem pobiec na stację benzynową po karton Tropicany.  
Liam marszczy brwi.  
— Nie musiałeś tego robić, Lou. — Upija łyk soku. — Ale dzięki. Uwielbiam Tropicanę.  
Zayn zerka błyskawicznie na Louisa, który szczerzy się maniakalnie.  
— Nazywa cię „Lou”? Myślałem, że dałeś mi pół godziny — syczy, kiedy Liam znów skupia swoją uwagę na Perrie.  
— Spóźnialscy zawsze na czymś tracą — odszeptuje Louis. Uśmiecha się szeroko do Liama. — Lepiej wrócę do pracy zanim mnie wyleją. Piwo jest dla ciebie, Zayn. Zawołaj mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, Li. Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę chwilę. — Posyła zaczerwienionemu mężczyźnie ostatnie spojrzenie i zaczyna iść w stronę baru, kiedy nagle się zatrzymuje. Zayn widział już wcześniej u niego taką minę i zazwyczaj jest ona zwiastunem katastrofalnych kłopotów. — A tak przy okazji, Zayn jest twoim największym fanem. Ma kompletnego fioła na twoim punkcie i praktycznie nie wychodzi z twojego tagu na tumblr.  
Zayn go _zamorduje_.  
Louis mruga do niego i wraca biegiem do baru, gdzie ustawiła się już kolejka zirytowanych klientów.  
Zayn _zamorduje_ go i schowa ciało gdzieś, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Niall mu pomoże, bo na pewno uda mu się znaleźć jakiś przekonywujący argument. Zayn rumieni się tak mocno, że czuje bijące od jego policzków ciepło. To najbardziej upokarzający moment w całym jego życiu, a ma z czego wybierać. Po tym, jak zamorduje Louisa, Zayn znajdzie jakąś jaskinię, z której już nigdy nie wyjdzie, ponieważ Liam Payne…  
Chichocze za jego plecami.  
— Er, Zayn, tak? — pyta, pomiędzy parsknięciami. — Możesz usiąść, jeśli chcesz.  
Zayn odwraca się powoli, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.  
Liam szczerzy się od ucha do ucha, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Wskazuje na wolne krzesło swoim długopisem.  
— Masz przerwę, skoro Lou przyniósł ci piwo. No dalej.  
Siada, niedowierzając.  
Oczy Liama błyszczą.  
— Nazywam się Liam Payne, tak przy okazji, ale mam wrażenie, że już o tym wiesz.  
Sekundę później Zayn chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
— Kurwa, przepraszam za Louisa. To dupek.  
— Jestem pewien, że tak — mówi Liam. — Ale… Zayn to ciekawe imię.  
Zayn zerka na niego spomiędzy palców i widzi, że Liam nadal się do niego uśmiecha, na co w umyśle Zayna robi się chwilowe spięcie. Wciąż jest wkurwiony na Louisa, ale może zrezygnuje z morderstwa i w zamian za to kopnie go tylko w jaja.  
— Nie wyglądasz jak mój przeciętny fan. Masz zarost — żartuje Liam, wyraźnie próbując jakoś go pocieszyć i udaje mu się, nawet jeśli żart jest dość suchy.  
Liam robi śmieszną minę i Zayn praktycznie się rozpływa. _Spokój, stary._  
— Wybacz, to było słabe. — Liam przeczesuje dłonią krótkie włosy. — Nie radzę sobie z rozmowami.  
— Nie tylko — Zayn odkasłuje — ty jeden. Znaczy. Ja też. — Przewraca oczami i wskazuje na siebie palcem. — Widzisz? Dowód numer jeden.  
Liam znów się śmieje i Zayn czuje, że powinien zacząć to zapisywać: Ilość Razy, Kiedy Sprawiłem, Że Liam Payne Się Zaśmiał. To chyba największy sukces w jego całym życiu i jakoś mu to nie przeszkadza. (Chociaż widzi już, jak Louis kręci głową z politowaniem).  
— Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto nie radzi sobie z ludźmi — mówi Liam, całkowicie zapominając o rozgrywającym się quizie. Wskazuje na niego dłonią. — Jesteś fajny. Masz tatuaże i w ogóle. Założę się też, że palisz.  
— Winny — stwierdza Zayn.  
Liam uważa, że jest fajny. Znów się rumieni; w zasadzie, jeszcze nie przestał ani na moment.  
— One mogą cię zabić, wiesz.  
Zayn nie może się powstrzymać przed przewróceniem oczami.  
— Chryste, serio? Ktoś powinien napisać o tym na opakowaniu.  
Liam uśmiecha się głupkowato.  
— Chyba często to słyszysz, co?  
— Przez cały, cholerny czas. Ale zastanawiam się nad rzuceniem; słyszałem, że szkodzą na zęby.  
Liam kopiuje jego zszokowaną minę.  
— Jesteś pewien? Kogo obchodzą sprawne płuca, najważniejsze to mieć perliście białe zęby.  
Zayn jest tak kurewsko podekscytowany.  
— Kretyn.  
Szczerząc się, Liam stuka o siebie ich szklankami. Po kilku nieśmiałych próbach wymienienia ważnych informacji o sobie, kończą na tym, że w jednej chwili rozmawiają o niczym, a w następnej o czymś poważnym. O takich pogaduchach Zayn jedynie do tej pory czytał albo widział je w słabych filmach. Czuje się niesamowicie swobodnie, gdy gadają i śmieją się, a na tyłach jego umysłu nikłym echem odbija się to jedno imię. Podoba mu się to, jak Liam używa dłoni, aby podkreślić to, co mówi; to, jak jego oczy robią się praktycznie niewidoczne, kiedy szczerze się uśmiecha; to, jak jest normalny, ułożony i miły. Zayn ani razu nie czuje się znudzony czy rozproszony.  
W końcu zapada pomiędzy nimi cisza, ale nadal nie jest niezręcznie. Zayn pociąga łyk piwa, kręcąc ostatnimi resztkami napoju w szklance. Zerka na Liama i zauważa, że ten już na niego patrzy, ale natychmiast rumieni się i odwraca wzrok, bawiąc się długopisem. Zayn zaciska palce u stóp, kiedy nadzieja w jego sercu zaczyna nieśmiało machać skrzydełkami.  
Louis ma rację. Dlaczego Zayn ma nie wykorzystać darowanej mu szansy? I jeśli los chociaż trochę go lubi, wtedy może — tylko może — jego najśmielsze marzenia mają jakąś szansę spełnienia.  
Więc podejmuje decyzję.  
— Tak właściwie, to Louis wcale nie żartował — mówi, przerywając ciszę i zaciskając palce na wilgotnym szkle. Liam przekrzywia głowę na bok. — Jestem fanem. Ogromnym, w zasadzie. Kiedy zatweetowałeś wcześniej o moim przyjacielu, Niallu, prawie straciłem panowanie…  
— Czekaj, Niall ze Starbucksa? Irlandczyk, który rozdaje darmowe herbaty?  
— I całą resztę menu każdej znanej osobie, która wpadnie tam podczas jego zmiany — uzupełnia Zayn sucho.  
Coś dziwnego pojawia się w oczach Liama, ale znika tak szybko, że nie ma szans, aby to rozszyfrować.  
— To on powiedział mi o tym pubie. Twierdził, że jest tu dobre jedzenie i dużo przyjacielskiej atmosfery.  
 _Niech Bóg cię błogosławi, Niallu Horanie._  
Liam sięga po frytkę i wkłada ją do ust z mrugnięciem.  
— I wcale się nie mylił z tym jedzeniem i atmosferą. Zresztą, jak w ogóle można podać złe frytki? Wystarczy wrzucić je do frytkownicy i zaczekać, aż będą miały złoty kolor. — Macha jedną w powietrzu, marszcząc brwi. — Chociaż pamiętam, że kiedy byłem mały, mama podawała mi coś spalonego i gorzkiego, uparcie nazywając to coś frytkami.  
— Jesteś małym głupkiem w stroju gwiazdy popu, co?  
 _Kocham cię, kocham cię, och mój Boże, jakim cudem w ogóle istniejesz?_  
Liam zaciska usta, osuwając się nieco na krześle.  
— Cholera, rozgryzłeś mnie.  
Zayn wzdycha dramatycznie.  
— Rani mnie ta prawda o tobie.  
— Bardzo mi przykro, że nie jestem ponurym, tajemniczym stereotypem. Mój zespół próbował coś takiego wykreować, ale to kompletnie nie moja broszka. — Przygląda się mu uważnie. — Ty, z drugiej strony, pasowałbyś do tej roli doskonale.  
— Serio?  
— Byłbyś nie lada zagrożeniem dla mnie i wielu innych gwiazd.  
Zayn opiera brodę na dłoniach.  
— Jesteś słodziutki niczym cukiereczek. Nic dziwnego, że dziewczyny za tobą szaleją. I ich mamusie. To nie tylko ze względu na twój piękny głos.  
Liam ma ten zwyczaj podczas wywiadów, czy koncertów, że schyla głowę, kiedy czuje się zawstydzony i dokładnie to samo robi teraz, przez co Zayn ma ochotę umrzeć. Albo zacałować go na śmierć. Uśmiechają się do siebie nieśmiało.  
Flirt jest wyraźny i oczywisty, i Zayn jest, kurwa, wniebowzięty. Nie spodziewał się, że Liam okaże się taki… pewny siebie i nieśmiały jednocześnie. I tak _łatwo_ się z nim rozmawia: jest zabawny, głupiutki i kurewsko uroczy. Jest nawet lepszy niż Zayn to sobie wyobrażał. Jeśli to tylko sen, to nigdy nie chce się z niego obudzić.  
(Gdyby Zayn się nad tym nie zastanawiał, mógłby uznać to za kolejną randkę z przypadkowym typem, którego poznał w kawiarni, czy gdziekolwiek takie spotkania mogą mieć miejsce. Tylko, że Liam nigdy nie mógłby być „przypadkowym typem”. Zayn ma wrażenie, że w każdym cholernym wszechświecie, Liam zawsze będzie kimś ważnym.  
I jeśli miał problem zanim go lepiej poznał, teraz ma całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie przejebane.)  
Zza ramienia Liama dostrzega Louisa skaczącego przy barze i klaszczącego nad głową. Ma ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec, ponieważ zwraca na siebie zbyt dużo uwagi, ale nie może powstrzymać się przed wyszczerzeniem się w swoje piwo.  
— Więc, yy, wracając do tematu — mówi Liam, bawiąc się słomką. — Ty serio… serio lubisz moją muzykę?  
Zayn nie waha się ani sekundy i słowa praktycznie same opuszczają jego usta.  
— Tak, absolutnie. Jesteś fantastyczny. Nie jestem wielkim fanem popu, ale całkowicie mnie kupiłeś, bo nie jesteś taki, jak reszta tych klonów, które się teraz pojawiają. Jesteś _prawdziwy._  
Liam gapi się na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony i Zayn oblizuje usta, szybko analizując swoją spontaniczną, ryzykowną wypowiedź, ponieważ nie chciał tego powiedzieć właśnie w taki sposób. Na policzkach Liama z każdą chwilą ciszy pojawia się coraz większy rumieniec. Zayn zaciska dłonie na blacie stołu, a słowa Louisa odbijają się echem w jego umyśle. _W takim razie to twoja wielka szansa. Na cokolwiek._  
 _Powiedziałeś już A, Malik._  
— Nie próbuję cię teraz przestraszyć, czy coś, ale kiedy czuję się wkurwiony, czy smutny, czy cokolwiek, nie szukam pomocy u Franka Oceana, Ushera, czy cholernego Justina Biebera. Słucham ciebie. Jest coś w tobie, Liam, co… No nie wiem. — Zayn śmieje się niepewnie i pociera tył szyi. Nie może spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. — Nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałem, że trafi mi się szansa, aby pogadać z tobą dłużej niż kilka sekund. Zazwyczaj jestem dość wygadany, ale ty sprawiasz, że się denerwuję. Jesteś Liamem Paynem, ale równocześnie tylko zwykłym kolesiem. Totalnie seksownym i yy… — klnie, szybko zakrywając usta dłonią. Jęczy. — Nie jestem jakimś chorym stalkerem, przysięgam. Przepraszam.  
— _Nie_ — zapewnia go Liam szybko. Wpatruje się w Zayna intensywnie. — Nie. To ja dziękuję. To jedna z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszałem.  
Zayn zerka na niego spod rzęs.  
— Serio?  
Liam brzmi, jakby brakowało mu nieco oddechu, kiedy potwierdza:  
— Naprawdę. I ja również uważam, że jesteś wspaniały. Niedorzecznie przystojny.  
— Och.  
Liam uważa go za atrakcyjnego. A nawet więcej niż to. Zayn naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chce go pocałować. Zamiast tego wypija piwo. Flirtowanie jest fajne i ekscytujące, ale są w miejscu publicznym i nie ważne, jak długo wzrok Liama nie odrywa się od ust Zayna, nie mogą tego zrobić. (Ale sam pomysł, że mogliby; że Zayn _mógłby_ pocałować Liama, sprawia, że drżą mu dłonie.)  
Osuwa się na krześle, zwalczając ochotę rzucenia się na Liama.  
— Nie do końca hetero w takim razie? — pyta miękko, świadom ciekawskich uszu. Kobieta przy stoliku obok od dłuższego czasu zerka na nich z ciekawością.  
Liam uśmiecha się lekko.  
— Nie do końca hetero — powtarza cicho i Zayn przybija sobie mentalną piątkę.  
— Och — mamrocze, zerkając na usta drugiego mężczyzny.  
Są różowe, pełne i lekko uchylone, i przez całe ciało Zayna przechodzi gwałtowny dreszcz. Spogląda Liamowi w oczu i nagle ma ogromne trudności z oddychaniem.  
Seksualne napięcie pomiędzy nimi można by pokroić nożem, ale to dzwonek telefonu Liama ich z niego wyrywa. Mężczyzna drga, krzywiąc się komicznie. Wyciąga urządzenie z kieszeni.  
— Wybacz na chwilę — mówi, przykładając je do ucha. — Słucham?  
Zayn odchyla się na krześle, wypuszczając długi oddech. Próbuje nie podsłuchiwać rozmowy Liama, rozglądając się po pubie rozwiązującym quiz i dostrzega kilkoro oszukujących dzieciaków, które używają telefonów. Zapamiętuje, aby wspomnieć o tym Perrie.  
Jasny, głośny śmiech Liama znów przyciąga jego uwagę.  
— Nie, Harry, nie zrobiłeś tego! — mówi, uśmiechając się w zmęczony, ale czuły sposób. — Gdzie teraz jesteś? Serio? To niedaleko tego pubu, o którym ci wspominałem. Przyjdź lepiej tutaj.  
Zayn powstrzymuje się przed zmarszczeniem brwi.  
Liam przewraca oczami.  
— Nikt mnie nie molestuje, Haz, ty dramatyczna cipo. To miłe miejsce.  
Zdrobnienia? Zayn krzyżuje ramiona na piersi.  
— Przyjdziesz, więc? Cudownie, do zobaczenia. — Liam odkłada swój iPhone i uśmiecha się do Zayna.  
To nie jest jego sprawa, ale nie może powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem:  
— Umówiłeś się z kimś? Bo mogę spadać, jeśli…  
Liam prostuje się, wyglądając na delikatnie zaniepokojonego.  
— Zostań, proszę. To tylko mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Harry. Pomagał trochę Grimmy’emu, ale pokłócili się przy wyborze listy piosenek. — Drapie się po szczęce, zerkając przez ramię. — Ale, ehm, nie powinieneś teraz pracować? Louisa prawie nie widać za tłumem.  
 _Cholera, stary, spokojnie. To tylko najlepszy przyjaciel._  
Zayn wzrusza jednym ramieniem i kładzie łokieć na oparciu krzesła.  
— Nie jestem dzisiaj na służbie. — Posyła Liamowi bezczelny uśmiech. — Przyszedłem tutaj, bo Lou twierdził, że pewna gwiazda popu wpadła do nas z wizytą.  
— Czy to ma mi zaimponować, Zayn?  
 _Musisz powiedzieć B._  
— Hmm, tak. Zerwałem się z randki, aby cię poznać.  
Brązowe oczy rozszerzają się w niedowierzaniu, kiedy Liam nachyla się ku niemu.  
— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie — mówi z pełną podziwu miną, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zayn, czy ktokolwiek inny, mógłby coś takiego dla niego zrobić. A prawda jest taka, że robiono już dla niego gorsze rzeczy.  
Uśmiech Zayna nabiera nieco zażenowania. Brzmi to nieco głupio, tak naprawdę.  
— Nie, stary, mówię prawdę, ale przysięgam, że nie jestem stalkerem.  
— Twoje akcje przeczą twoim słowom — zauważa Liam, ale nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. — Nie wiem, czy powinienem obawiać się o swoje życie, czy być pod wrażeniem.  
— To drugie, zdecydowanie. Jesteś przy mnie bezpieczny, Liam — mówi, próbując wyglądać tak szczerze, jak tylko potrafi.  
— Każdy świr tak mówi na samym początku. — Przygryza w zamyśleniu dolną wargę i spogląda na Zayna znacząco. — Ale może to nie o moje życie się obawiam.  
Serce Zayna szamocze się w piersi. Czy on mówi o…  
— To również byłoby bezpieczne — szepcze.  
Liam kiwa głową, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję.  
— Słuchaj, Zayn…  
— Leeyum! — krzyczy ktoś nagle.  
Wysoki mężczyzna z burzą ciemnych loków na głowie rzuca się gwałtownie na Liama, całując go zamaszyście w policzek.  
Zayn już podnosi się z krzesła, gotów skopać tyłek temu kretynowi, ponieważ kim mu się, kurwa, wydaje, że jest, kiedy Liam chichocze i przytula nieznajomego. Zayn siada ponownie, czując szturchanie zazdrości niczym irytujący palec. Zaciska zęby, kiedy typ nie przestaje obcałowywać twarzy Liama.  
Mężczyzna chichocze jak dziecko.  
— Przestań, Hazza! Daj spokój.  
Harry odsuwa się z uśmiechem.  
— Tęskniłem za tobą, stary.  
Liam przewraca oczami, przeczesując dłonią ciemne włosy przyjaciela.  
— Nie byliśmy razem tylko jakiś tydzień, Haz, a ostatnio widzieliśmy się jakieś cztery godziny temu!  
— Cztery godziny to wieczność. Nie powinieneś żartować sobie z moich problemów z samotnością — stwierdza Harry. Jego spojrzenie ląduje na Zaynie, i mruży oczy.  
Gapią się na siebie dość intensywnie i Zayn nie ma, kurwa, zamiaru mrugnąć jako pierwszy.  
Liam spycha Harry’ego ze swoich kolan na krzesło obok.  
— Daj spokój, stary. Zayn poznaj Harry’ego. Harry, Zayn.  
Harry nie odwraca wzroku, obejmując Liama ramieniem.  
— Więc. Zayn.  
Zayn również utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy (chociaż jego oczy zaczynają lekko szczypać).  
— Harry.  
— Jakie masz zamiary względem mojego Liama? — pyta Harry bez ogródek. — Ponieważ musisz wiedzieć, że nikt nie jest dla niego wystarczająco dobry.  
Zayn mruga. Sekundę później robi to Harry, szczerząc się, zadowolony z siebie; w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.  
— Hazza! — karci go Liam i zrzuca z siebie ramię przyjaciela. — Nie bądź cipą.  
— No co? Ochrona ciebie to mój obowiązek, Liam. Ten typ może wykorzystać twoją _niewinność._  
— On nie…  
— Ja nie…  
Liam i Zayn spoglądają na siebie i wybuchają śmiechem.  
Harry wydyma wargi, unosząc brwi. Zielone oczy wyrażają skupienie.  
— Czuję się tutaj jak piąte koło u wozu — jęczy w końcu i przysuwa bliżej Liama.  
— To całkiem porządny pies ochronny, Li — mówi Zayn. Dostrzega skrzywioną minę Harry’ego i parska. — Chociaż w sumie bardziej przypomina szczeniaka.  
Liam czochra go po włosach.  
— Jest zbyt nadopiekuńczy dla swojego własnego dobra.  
Harry pociąga nosem i odrzuca głowę w tył.  
— Dlatego, że zawsze udaje ci przyciągnąć najgorszych wielbicieli. Pamiętasz _Danielle_? Nate? Care? Petera? Wypadek z Pokojem 132? — Mierzy Zayna podejrzliwym wzrokiem. — Czy mam dodać twoje imię do tej listy?  
Zayn pokazuje mu środkowy palec.  
— Odpierdol się, człowieku. — Zwraca się do Liama: — Co to za Wypadek z Pokojem 132?  
— Nie należysz do wewnętrznego kręgu — odpowiada Harry.  
Liam parska rozbawiony i chwyta swój długopis, uderzając nim lekko w czoło Harry’ego.  
— Nie mamy czegoś takiego, Haz. Grimmy musiał cię naprawdę porządnie wkurwić skoro zachowujesz się dzisiaj tak czarująco.  
— Nie wspominaj mi tego dwulicowego pomiotu Voldemorta i Szatana — warczy Harry, uderzając dłonią o stół. — Jest najbardziej irytującym, wkurwiającym, niedorzecznym, protekcjonalnym i hipsterskim skur…  
Zayn uśmiecha się krzywo, rozbawiony mimo wszystko.  
— Twój chłopak?  
Liam wybucha śmiechem, gdy Harry niemal się zapluwa.  
— Nie masz mojego błogosławieństwa, jeśli chodzi o Liama — oznajmia, zanim wstaje. — Idę po piwo. Chcesz coś, Li?  
— Nie, dzięki — stwierdza Liam, na co Harry uderza go lekko pięścią w głowę.  
— Jebany sok — mamrocze.  
Kiedy Harry idzie do baru, Liam odwraca się do Zayna i z uśmiechem zaczyna wyjaśniać sytuację.  
— Mówi o Nicku Grimshaw, tym prezenterze z programu śniadaniowego w BBC Radio 1. Harry czasami mu pomaga, ale związek tej dwójki jest odrobinę skomplikowany.  
— Ach. — Zayn na chwilę zapomniał, że Liam jest sławny. To pewnie oznaka jakiegoś duchowego rozwoju, czy coś. — Czy Harry jest piosenkarzem, jak ty?  
— Śpiewa przepięknie, to fakt — stwierdza Liam z kolejnym małym, czułym uśmiechem. — Ale woli pracować na tyłach sceny. Jest moim menadżerem tak w zasadzie. Znamy się już od czasów przedszkolnych.  
Zayn nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Liama jako dziecko. Widział zdjęcia, oczywiście, ale znanie go w tamtym okresie to zupełnie inna bajka. Zayn umarłby pewnie z przedawkowania słodyczy.  
Dostrzega Harry’ego przy barze, rozmawiającego z Louisem. Harry wyciąga swój telefon, ale Louis wpatruje się w mężczyznę z osłupieniem. Zayn zna tę minę. Interesujące.  
— Przepraszam za niego, tak w ogóle — mówi Liam, krzywiąc się. — Jest naprawdę świetnym człowiekiem, serio. Ale niełatwo przyzwyczaja się do nowych osób i ostatnio sporo czasu przebywał z Grimmym.  
Zayn śmieje się na to.  
— I to twój menadżer? Dziwne, że w ogóle udało ci się zrobić jakąś karierę.  
Zanim Liam ma szansę odpowiedzieć, na jego ramieniu ląduje dłoń. Obaj unoszą wzrok i dostrzegają Harry’ego.  
— To było szybkie — mówi Liam.  
Mężczyzna krzywi się.  
— Wybacz, Li, ale musimy spadać. Dzwonił do mnie Gary. Ludzie tweetowali o tym, że tu jesteś i na zewnątrz roi się od dziennikarzy. Są również przed twoim mieszkaniem, więc będziesz musiał przenocować u mnie.  
Mina Liama smutnieje. Zerka na Zayna.  
— A czy nie możemy po prostu zignorować ich i mieć nadzieję, że sobie pójdą?  
Kąciki ust Harry’ego unoszą się delikatnie.  
— Przykro mi, stary. No dalej, pożegnaj się ze swoim nowym… — Krzywe spojrzenie na Zayna — …przyjacielem i będziemy uciekać. Zadzwoniłem po samochód i Wallis niedługo powinien się po nas zjawić.  
Zayn nie jest gotowy na to, aby Liam go opuścił. Kto wie, kiedy dostanie następną szansę, aby go zobaczyć, jeśli w ogóle. I wieczór przebiegał tak gładko, że Zayn uznał nawet…  
Liam smutnieje i spogląda na niego, wyraźnie zawiedziony.  
— Przepraszam, że muszę to zrobić, ale… — Przygryza delikatnie wargę.  
Zayn macha dłonią, udając, że go to nie obchodzi.  
— Spoko, rozumiem. Jesteś otoczony przez media. To musi być przerażające.  
— Nie masz nawet pojęcia — wzdycha ciężko Liam. Marszczy mocno brwi i wygląda na zmęczonego. Pociera pięścią jedno oko. — Chciałem dostać tylko jeden spokojny wieczór, wiesz? Nie miałem takiego od lat.  
Nawet nad tym nie myśląc, Zayn wychyla się i przytula go; bok blatu wbija się mocno w jego żołądek. Obaj zamierają w tym samym momencie. Fakt, że trzyma w ramionach Liama dociera do Zayna, ale zanim ma szansę spanikować, Liam oddaje mocno uścisk. Jest ciepły, pewny i przerażająco idealny. _Kurwa, nie idź nigdzie_ myśli Zayn.  
Kiedy się odsuwają, na ustach Liama widnieje miękki uśmiech.  
— Dziękuję — mamrocze.  
Zayn odkasłuje z płonącą twarzą.  
— Ża-żaden problem.  
Harry szarpie rękawa Liama, ale uważnie przygląda się Zaynowi.  
— Musimy już iść, Li.  
Zayn wstaje i chwyta ze stołu pusty talerz oraz szklanki.  
— Odprowadzę was — mówi, nie chcąc tracić ani chwili przebywania w obecności Liama. Będzie się w niej pławił tak długo, jak to możliwe. — Pracuję tutaj — wyjaśnia Harry’emu.  
W powietrzu roznosi się szmer, który nie ma nic wspólnego z quizem. Perrie stoi zmieszana, ponieważ nikt nie słucha jej pytań, bo wszyscy śledzą wzrokiem idącą przez pub trójkę.  
Liam podsuwa się bliżej Zayna.  
— Przeproś ode mnie Perrie, dobrze? — prosi, a jego oddech owiewa szyję Zayna. — Kompletnie rozwaliłem jej noc specjalną.  
— Och, ee, jasne, spoko — mamrocze niewyraźnie Zayn.  
Louis podchodzi do nich szybkim krokiem, przeczesując dłonią włosy.  
— Hej, skarbie, uciekasz tak bez pożegnania? — Jego spojrzenie ląduje na Harrym. — To okropnie niemiłe.  
Harry przepycha się przed Liama i mierzy go wzrokiem. Louis rozjaśnia się pod jego uwagą.  
— Hej, piękny — mówi z uśmiechem, który jeszcze ani razu go nie zawiódł. — Mogę postawić ci drinka? Na koszt firmy, oczywiście.  
Harry przewraca oczami.  
— Odwal się, zboczeńcu, śpieszymy się. Idź być wazeliniarzem gdzie indziej.  
— Aww, twoje piękne słowa sprawiają, że uwielbiam cię jeszcze bardziej!  
Liam kładzie dłoń w dole kręgosłupa Zayna i nachyla się, aby szepnąć mu do ucha:  
— Spodziewaj się fajerwerków. Harry jest bardzo niemiły dla ludzi, którzy mu się podobają.  
— W takim razie chyba ma ochotę na mnie — śmieje się Zayn.  
Palce wciskają się w jego skórę.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie.  
Niski ton jego głosu sprawia, że przez ciało Zayna przebiega kolejna seria dreszczy, a on sam musi zdusić głośne sapnięcie.  
— Samochód zaraz tu będzie, Liam — mówi Harry, piorunując Louisa wzrokiem. Nie ma to nic wspólnego ze spojrzeniem, które kierował wcześniej w stronę Zayna. — Wyjście jest tutaj, tak?  
Louis otwiera drzwi i schyla się, wyciągając ramię w dworskim geście.  
— Twoje wyjście, mój panie — oznajmia, kłaniając się nisko.  
Kiedy wstaje, robi krok w przód, przez co jego twarz znajduje się jeszcze bliżej twarzy Harry'ego niż przed chwilą. Harry mruga i spuszcza wzrok na swój telefon.  
— Dzięki — mamrocze, a jego policzki rumienią się nieznacznie.  
Wchodzi do kuchni, pochylając się mocno i Liam kieruje się za nim, zabierając dłoń z pleców Zayna. Zayn natychmiast tęskni za tym dotykiem.  
Dostrzega jasne, podekscytowane spojrzenie Louisa, gdy podchodzi do niego.  
— Zdobądź jego numer, błagam cię!  
— To dupek. I uważa mnie za prześladowcę — mówi.  
— Brzmi jak ideał dla mnie, bo ty dokładnie taki _jesteś_. — Louis podstawia mu nogę i Zayn spokojnie przez nią przeskakuje. — Jesteś mi to winien. Proszę, Zayn?  
— Jak mam zdobyć jego numer, skoro nie potrafię poprosić o to Liama?  
— Ty smutny, nieporadny człowieku — wzdycha Louis, próbując się schować za Zaynem, kiedy dostrzega na swojej drodze Paula z nożem w ręku. — I pomyśleć, że w przeszłości pokładałem takie nadzieje w twoich technikach podrywu.  
Zayn odsuwa się.  
— Louis — mówi głośno i bardzo wyraźnie.  
— Kutas — syczy mężczyzna.  
Paul odwraca się w ich kierunku i łapie Louisa za kołnierz, potrząsając nim.  
— Co, do kurwy nędzy, tutaj robisz, Tomlinson? — warczy.  
Zayn wrzuca brudne naczynia do zlewu i zostawia ich samych. Liam i Harry rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami przy tylnym wyjściu wychodzącym na małą alejkę. Zayn wyciera dłonie w spodnie i oblizuje usta. Naprawdę chce poprosić Liama o numer, być może znów się z nim spotkać, ale język dosłownie puchnie mu w ustach i nie potrafi poukładać myśli. Co, jeśli Liam się nie zgodzi?  
Co, jeśli Liam się _zgodzi?_  
Robi w ich stronę kolejny krok, gdy Harry otwiera drzwi i nagle wszystko tonie w chaosie.  
Flesze błyskają nieprzerwanie, towarzysząc jednostajnym krzykom.  
— Liam! Liam! Spójrz tutaj, Liam!  
Dłonie chwytają Liama za każdy skrawek, jaki mogą dosięgnąć. Harry wrzeszczy i odpycha paparazzich, ale jest ich zbyt dużo.  
Zayn rusza naprzód i odpycha pięść szarpiącą za sweter Liama. Mężczyzna drga, gdy aparat niemal uderza w bok jego twarzy i Zayn traci panowanie.  
— Spierdalaj, dupku! — warczy i chwyta nadgarstek Liama, wciągając go z powrotem do środka.  
Louis, Paul i Tom — pomywacz — ruszają im na ratunek.  
— Zabierz go stąd! — wrzeszczy Harry. — Auu, to moja noga, skurwielu!  
— Harry! — Liam szarpie się, próbując wyrwać, ale Zayn ściska go mocniej.  
— Nic mu nie będzie. Chodź, Li — mówi nagląco i ciągnie Liama do wnętrza pubu. Udaje mu się dostrzec Louisa, odpychającego faceta, który musiał nastąpić na nogę Harry’ego i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. — Widzisz? Louis z chęcią go ocali.  
— Strasznie za to wszystko przepraszam — jęczy Liam, gdy przebiegają obok zaskoczonej Perrie i grupy podekscytowanych klientów z telefonami wysoko w górze.  
Wypadają na chłodną ulicę, oddychając ciężko przez adrenalinę buzującą w ich ciałach.  
Zayn unosi ramię.  
— TAXI!  
Taksówka pojawia się w następnej sekundzie. Liam jest pod wrażeniem, nawet jeśli pochyla się, dysząc.  
— To całkiem fajna umiejętność, Zayn.  
— Dopiero dzisiaj ją odkryłem — odpowiada, otwierając mu drzwi. — Szybko, wchodź do środka.  
— Tam jest! — wrzeszczy ktoś. — LIAM! Kim jest twój znajomy, Liam?  
Wymieniają spojrzenia, zanim obaj wskakują do środka i Zayn podaje taksówkarzowi pierwszy adres, który wpada mu do głowy.

* * *

Zayn dosłownie wariuje. Wpatruje się w okno, podpierając policzek dłonią, a jego serce grozi, że za chwilę wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jest okropnie świadom faktu, że Liam siedzi tuż obok niego, mamrocząc uspokajająco do telefonu od ostatnich piętnastu minut. Bez wątpienia próbuje przekonać wszystkich na świecie, że nic mu nie jest.  
(Harry zadzwonił jako pierwszy, cały w histerii. Zayn ze swojego miejsca słyszy wykrzywiane słowa, takie jak „porwanie”, „okup” i „prześladowca”, i ma okropną ochotę wyrwać Liamowi telefon, żeby dorzucić kilka własnych. Jeśli Louis chce spotykać się z tym typem, lepiej niech robi to z daleka od Zayna — najlepiej na Antarktyce.  
— Harry, Haz — przerywa mu ostro Liam, rzucając Zaynowi skruszone spojrzenie. — Nic mi nie jest, przestań się martwić. Powiedz lepiej, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku. Czekaj, co? _Serio?_ Och, Harry, ty głupi kretynie.  
Zayn nie może powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.  
— Co się stało? — pyta cicho.  
— Pocałował Louisa, a potem go uderzył — odmrukuje Liam. — Co takiego? Nie, nie, nie musisz… ee, czekaj sekundę. Zayn?  
Zayn podrywa głowę.  
— Gdzie jedziemy?  
 _Kurwa._  
— Do mojego mieszkania. — Przygryza dolną wargę. — To był pierwszy adres, jaki wpadł mi do głowy. Mogę cię wysadzić tutaj, albo... zawieźć gdziekolwiek chcesz.  
Liam nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, kiedy mówi miękko do telefonu:  
— Nie kłopocz się z załatwianiem auta, Haz. Nic mi nie będzie.)  
Od celu podróży dzieli ich pięć minut i Zayn panicznie próbuje sobie przypomnieć, czy pozmywał naczynia (wyobraża sobie stertę brudnych w zlewie). Czy wyrzucił pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos, czy zostawił je porozstawiane po całym mieszkaniu? Co z jego praniem? Zazwyczaj rozrzuca ubrania gdzie popadnie. Zayn wymierza sobie mentalny policzek. Nie ma powodu, aby Liam wchodził do jego sypialni. Żadnego. No chyba, że Zayn zabawi się w dobrego gospodarza i zaoferuje mu swoje lóżko. Bez siebie w pakiecie. Ale jeśli Liam poprosi…  
— Hej — mówi Liam miękko, dotykając jego ramienia. Jego palce są ciepłe i całe jestestwo Zayna skupia się na tych pięciu punktach.  
Mruczy nieobecnie, bo nie chce ryzykować, że z jego ust wypłynie potok ryzykownych myśli wirujących mu po głowie.  
— Przepraszam za to, co się stało, z dziennikarzami i w ogóle — mówi Liam, spuszczając głowę, przez co na jego twarz pada cień, zakrywając oczy. Jego uścisk nasila się nagle. — Nie musiałeś nic takiego robić. Zachowywałeś się bardzo miło a przeze mnie musiałeś uciekać z własnego pubu. Kurewsko mocno cię przepraszam, Zayn.  
Jedyne, o czym Zayn może teraz myśleć to: _Jesteś taki seksowny, kiedy przeklinasz._  
Kładzie swoją dłoń na ręce Liama, ściskając lekko. Już nienawidzi tego skruszonego, smutnego wyrazu jego twarzy.  
— Liam — mówi, schylając głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczu. Strzela mu w karku, ale ignoruje ból. — W porządku, okej? Nie żałuję tego, że uratowałem cię od tych szalonych paparazzich. Serio. Są jak rekiny, a ty jak bezbronna foczka. To jak oglądanie Animal Planet.  
Usta Liama wykrzywiają się w słabym uśmiechu.  
— W Ameryce jest jeszcze gorzej. Chowają się w krzakach albo wdrapują się na samochody. Czasami ukrywają się w hotelowych prysznicach i postanawiają cholernie cię wystraszyć. Jak Wypadek z Pokojem 132, tak w ogóle, tylko że okazała się być fanką podszywającą się pod dziennikarkę.  
Zayn krzywi się, zszokowany.  
— W Ameryce _zawsze_ jest gorzej.  
— Ale mają tam dużo słonecznej pogody — zauważa Liam. — Wszyscy kochają słońce.  
— Rak skóry, Liam — przypomina mu Zayn, na co ten odrzuca głowę, wybuchając śmiechem.  
Ilość Razy, Kiedy Sprawiłem, Że Liam Payne Się Zaśmiał: 12.  
Ich rozbawienie mija jednak szybko i znów zapada pełna napięcia cisza. Szyja Zayna pali żywym ogniem, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od pociemniałych oczu Liama, przepełnionych uczuciem. Jego własne są otwarte szeroko i tylko może się domyślać, co zdradza jego mina (nadzieję, pożądanie, tęsknotę), kiedy nagle wracają do rzeczywistości, gdy taksówka się zatrzymuje.  
— Albo się oświadczasz, albo spadasz — mówi taksówkarz, lekko rozbawionym tonem, zerkając na nich przez ramię. — Jesteśmy na miejscu, tak?  
W jakiś sposób palce Zayna splotły się z palcami Liama i nawet tego nie zauważył. Odsuwa się niechętnie, wyciągając portfel.  
Liam go powstrzymuje.  
— Ja zapłacę, okej? — Podaje mężczyźnie kilka pomiętych dwudziestek.  
Zayn nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś płaci za niego w czasie randki, chociaż z drugiej strony, Liam nie do końca nią jest. Ale i tak.  
— Nie musisz…  
— Cała ta sytuacja jest moją winą, Zayn — mówi Liam stanowczo. — Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić, to przynajmniej zapłacić za taksówkę.  
Nie wygląda na to, że Liam ma zamiar mu ustąpić (i dlaczego to jest tak cholernie _seksowne?_ ) i Zayn wzdycha, otwierając drzwi.  
— Jesteś zbyt miły.  
Taksówkarz parska kpiąco i wystawia głowę przez okno.  
— Tego lubię bardziej niż Francuza, z którym prowadzałeś się w zeszłym roku. Trzymaj się naszych, chłopcze, chociaż złamiesz serce mojej córeczce, jeśli zostaniesz z tym tutaj.  
— Taksówkarze są gorsi nawet od barmanów — mruczy Zayn, gdy auto odjeżdża.  
Wsadza rękę do kieszeni, szukając kluczy, podczas gdy Liam rozgląda się dokoła z lekkim uśmiechem.  
— Mógłbyś posłuchać jego rady — mówi spokojnie, wsadzając własne dłonie do kieszeni spodni.  
Zayn upuszcza klucze. Udaje, że nie może ich znaleźć, wykorzystując okazję do ukrycia palącego rumieńca. Czuje na sobie wzrok Liama, co sprawia, że wszystkie włoski na jego rękach unoszą się. Zimny wiatr chłodzi jego twarz, gdy otwiera drzwi wejściowe i wchodzi do środka.  
W budynku nie ma windy, więc idą na górę schodami, a napięcie pomiędzy nimi znów zaczyna rosnąć z każdą chwilą. Zayn ściska i rozluźnia dłonie, a po jego głowie biega tyle myśli, że ledwo sam za nimi nadąża. Kroki Liama nie są zsynchronizowane z jego i hałas odbija się echem po jego umyśle.  
Docierają do drzwi; numer 12C jest wyblakły i krzywo przykręcony. Małe klucze Zayna brzdękają głośno. Kładzie dłoń na klamce i krzywi się.  
— Moje mieszkanie jest dość małe — ostrzega. — Podłoga skrzypi i, yy, panuje tam lekki bałagan. Nie jest to standard pięciogwiazdkowych hoteli, do których jesteś przyzwyczajony.  
Liam gładzi go lekko po ramieniu.  
— W porządku, Zayn. Mogę sobie iść, jeśli chcesz. I tak już sporo ci się narzucam.  
Zayn sapie, jakby naprawdę miał teraz pozwolić mu odejść. Musiał po prostu coś powiedzieć, aby uspokoić niepewność buszującą po jego żołądku, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, co może się wydarzyć, kiedy w końcu wejdą do środka.  
— Dopadnie cię prasa, jeśli pozwolę ci iść i założę się, że wtedy Harry mnie odnajdzie i obedrze mnie żywcem ze skóry — stwierdza Zayn lekko, otwierając drzwi.  
Kiedy są w mieszkaniu, włącza światło i wzdycha z ulgą, bo nie dostrzega żadnych witających ich pudełek, zaschniętych naczyń, czy brudnych skarpetek.  
Liam zdejmuje buty i odpycha je nogą na bok. Idzie posłusznie za Zaynem do salonu, ale jego oczy uważnie obserwują mieszkanie.  
Zayna ciekawi, co mężczyzna myśli o tym miejscu. Wie, że Liam dorastał w skromniejszych warunkach niż on, ale stał się sławny (i bogaty) w wieku osiemnastu lat, więc nie ma żadnego doświadczenia z paskudnymi mieszkaniami, lewymi współlokatorami i martwieniem się o ogrzewanie.  
— Podoba mi się — mówi z uśmiechem. — Jest przytulne.  
Zayn przewraca oczami.  
— Przestań być tak miły, przeraża mnie to. Mieszkanie jest okropne, a sąsiedzi…  
— Spałaś z moim chłopakiem!  
— Ty zrobiłaś to pierwsza, cipo!  
— …o wilku mowa — stwierdza Zayn sucho. — Są bezwstydnie głośni. Jest tu okropnie, ale to mój dom.  
Liam chichocze i zakłada ramiona na piersi.  
— Właśnie o tym mówię, widać, że ktoś tutaj mieszka, rozumiesz? Moje jest bardzo puste i surowo urządzone, więc zazwyczaj nocuję u Harry’ego, gdy jestem w domu. Boże, to takie typowe, co nie? Ale prawda jest taka, że ja i Harry mieszkaliśmy razem, zanim zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że lepiej będzie jak się rozdzielimy, bo i tak spędzamy czas będąc w pracy. Poza tym Harry to pedant, a ja lubię sobie od czasu do czasu pobałaganić.  
Zayn chce wiedzieć więcej. Wszystko, co możliwe.  
Odkasłuje i rusza do kuchni.  
— Chcesz coś do picia? Wodę?  
Liam kręci bez słowa głową i Zayn zatrzymuje się. Liam wpatruje się w podłogę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Zayn zaciska dłoń na oparciu sofy, nie wiedząc, co teraz. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, czy zrobić, ale wie, czego chce i jeśli uda mu się to dostać, będzie wdzięczny swojemu losowi do końca życia. Wpłaci pieniądze na jakąś fundację. Nie będzie taki wredny. Przestanie palić i zacznie segregować śmieci.  
 _Wykorzystaj szansę_ , przypomina sobie i prostuje się.  
— Li…  
— Lubię cię — wypala nagle Liam, patrząc na Zayna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. — Bardzo.  
Zayn przełyka przekleństwo, które ma na końcu języka. Jego serce obija się o żebra, szarpiąc się szaleńczo w jego piersi, jakby chciało wyskoczyć i oddać się Liamowi.  
— Ale…  
Och.  
Liam przesuwa dłonią po twarzy.  
— Szalenie mi się podobasz — oznajmia i naprawdę powinien przestać, ponieważ słuchanie tego sprawia Zaynowi ból — ale moje życie jest strasznie pokręcone. Podróżuję przez cały czas i rzadko kiedy jestem w domu. Nawet własnej rodziny nie widuję tak często, jakbym chciał i po prostu wiem, że jeśli coś z tobą rozpocznę, będzie to coś _znaczącego._ Nie umiem wyjaśnić dlaczego. Zayn — wzdycha, wyglądając bardzo samotnie i błagalnie. — Przepraszam. Wszystko, co poważne, czy nawet niezobowiązujące, nie ma żadnych szans na spełnienie i… i ja nie umawiam się z fanami. To Złota Zasada, którą my - Haz i ja - ustaliliśmy po tym, co zrobiła Danielle… — Liam urywa, garbiąc się. — Powinienem był powiedzieć to na samym początku i naprawdę chciałem to zrobić, ale wtedy ty wspomniałeś o czymś, co sprawiło, że nie mogłem tego zrobić. Nigdy nie czułem się tak swobodnie z kimś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie znałem. Sprawiasz, że chcę złamać wszystkie zasady. Jest w tobie coś, Zayn i naprawdę tego _chcę._ Chciałem cię pocałować od chwili, w której cię zobaczyłem, ale nie mogę. Nie mogę.  
Cisza.  
Zayn przez długą chwilę wpatruje się w smutną, piękną twarz Liama, a potem szepcze:  
— Mam zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów, której możesz użyć. Pójdę po nią.  
Odwraca się na pięcie i ucieka do sypialni. Opiera się o drzwi, odchylając głowę w tył. Wzrok mu się rozmywa.  
— Kurwa — mamrocze, przyciskając pięści do oczu. — Ja jebie.  
Oczywiście, że Liam ma rację. Uważa, że w Zaynie jest coś specjalnego, ale równocześnie pozostaje on tylko kolejnym fanem. Nie jest wystarczająco warty złamania Złotej Zasady (słyszał te duże litery); nie na tyle ważny, aby Liam wykorzystał swoją szansę tak, jak zrobił to Zayn. I spójrzcie tylko, gdzie go to zaprowadziło.  
Przez cały wieczór Liam posyłał mu zachęcające sygnały i nagle wszystko cofa? _Jebać go w takim razie_ , myśli Zayn gniewnie i uderza w drzwi głową, aby oczyścić umysł.  
Zayn jest tylko kolejnym, żałosnym fanem, który nie odmówiłby jednonocnego pieprzenia z Liamem Paynem, nawet w tym momencie.  
Krzywiąc się na siebie, rusza do łazienki, aby znaleźć dla niego tę cholerną szczoteczkę. Jest w połowie pokoju, kiedy drzwi sypialni otwierają się gwałtownie. Liam stoi w przejściu, patrząc prosto na niego.  
Zayn sztywnieje, boleśnie świadomy wilgotnych policzków. Zanim jednak ma szansę _pomyśleć_ nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć, Liam rusza przed siebie, chwyta jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go.  
Zaskoczony, Zayn nie porusza się, dopóki Liam nie zaczyna całować go łagodniej, wsuwając język pomiędzy jego wargi; uchylają się niemal natychmiastowo.  
— Pieprzyć moje zasady — mówi Liam, muskając usta Zayna przepraszająco. — Podobasz mi się i bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć, dokąd to nas wszystko zaprowadzi.  
Zayn nie potrafi go odepchnąć, ponieważ Zayn jest idiotą, którego dłonie już zaciskają się na miękkim materiale swetra mężczyzny, aby zatrzymać go przy sobie.  
— Kutas — mamrocze jednak nisko i z irytacją, na co Liam pociera o siebie ich nosy.  
— Wybacz — mruczy, znów go całując.  
— Masz szczęście, że jesteś Liamem Paynem — stwierdza Zayn.  
Robi krok w tył, a potem następny i następny, ciągnąc Liama za sweter i całując go równocześnie.  
Mężczyzna odsuwa się ze zdyszanym śmiechem.  
— Nie wiem, co to ma niby znaczyć.  
— Jasne, że nie, skarbie.  
Pozbawiony jego ust, Zayn w zamian tego przygryza i ssie znamię, które prześladowało go od lat, ponieważ doszedł do wniosku, że teraz wolno mu to zrobić. Myśl sprawia, że jego kutas drga w spodniach. Może zobaczyć i posmakować każdy skrawek Liama i jest to prawie jak religijne objawienie.  
— No dalej, Zayn — skamle Liam i jest to dźwięk, który Zayn chce mieć na swojej playliście już zawsze.  
Liam ociera się o niego, szarpiąc biodrami.  
— Okej, dobra — zgadza się, równie zdyszany.  
Jest tak niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy, że nie zwraca uwagi na to, kiedy Liam niszczy jego starannie ułożoną fryzurę i przyciąga jego usta do kolejnego pocałunku.

* * *

Zayn w żadnym wypadku nie jest rannym ptaszkiem, więc odsuwa się od miękkich ust przesuwających się w dół jego pleców.  
— Grmphh — mamrocze z irytacją, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, która pachnie cudownie i nowo. Jak cynamon.  
— Muszę iść, skarbie — mówi ktoś do jego ucha niskim i zachrypniętym głosem, który śpiewał Zaynowi przez wiele, wiele lat.  
Pociąga nosem i zwija się w kulkę.  
— Okej, to pa — mruczy, chociaż nie chce, aby ten głos kiedykolwiek go zostawił.  
Śmiech, równie przyjemny, jak pomysłowe słowa piosenek.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć, że będziesz tęsknił.  
Dłoń delikatnie przekręca jego głowę, a na jego ustach zostaje złożony pocałunek, co jest nawet lepsze od ulubionej piosenki Zayna.  
Kiedy Zayn naprawdę się budzi, rozciągając się i ciesząc się z bólu, wywodzącego się z nocy wspaniałego seksu, wszystko do niego powraca. Otwiera gwałtownie oczy i siada, zanim jęczy, kiedy tyłek daje o sobie znać.  
Sekundę później na jego twarzy pojawia się największy, najbardziej rozczulony, pełen niedowierzania uśmiech i Zayn chwyta swoją poduszką — _cynamonLiamLiam_ — krzycząc w nią ochryple. Wolno mu jakoś wyrazić swoje szczęście.  
Które mija jednak szybko, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Liama już przy nim nie ma, a Zayn przegapił jego wyjście. Sprawdza godzinę. Kwadrans po dwunastej. Nic dziwnego, że druga strona łóżka jest lodowata.  
— Kurwa — jęczy, opadając na materac i zakrywając oczy ramieniem.  
I nawet się z nim poprawnie nie pożegnał na dodatek. Zayn jest okropnym człowiekiem. Liam pewnie już żałuje tego wszystkiego, a on nawet nie zna jego numeru, żeby móc zadzwonić i zapewnić mężczyznę, że taki ponury jest tylko wtedy, kiedy się obudzi (co samo w sobie jest największym kłamstwem na świecie). Wyrzuca w złości ramiona w bok i czuje, że coś gniecie się pod jego nadgarstkiem.  
Przewraca się na bok. Pod jego dłonią znajduje się jeden z jego odrzuconych szkiców. Podpiera się na łokciu, chwytając papier. Pod rysunkiem sprzed kilku tygodni, przedstawiającym dokładny męski organ płciowy, widnieje pochyłe pismo Liama:

_To naprawdę dobry rysunek, podoba mi się wycieniowanie. Dość realistyczne i mam nadzieję, że byłeś w dobrym chumorze, kiedy nad tym pracowałeś. Nie chciałbym wiedzieć, jak małego narysowałbyś mojego kutasa, gdybyś był na mnie zły.  
Przy okazji, zostawiam Ci muj numer. Zadzwoń do mnie kiedy chcesz, ok.? Chciałem sprawdzić Twój telefon, ale odephnąłeś mnie, kiedy zapytałem o pozwolenie. Zraniłeś mnie, Zain. Zayn? Zane? Muszę to wiedzieć, więc napisz mi w pierwszej wiadomości!  
Niestety, dzisiaj mam cały dzień zajęty, ale może wyskoczymy jutro na kolację? Morze to być zwykła randka, jeśli nie obchodzisz Walentynek, ale mam nadzieję, że tak nie jest :D.  
PS. Tu masz numer Harry’ego, żebyś mógł go przekazać Louisowi. Podejżewam, że fajerwerki będą spektakularne.  
PPS. Jestem pewien, że są tu błędy ortograficzne. Przepraszam, jestem w tym słaby :(. Przysięgam, że jestem dorosły.  
PPPS (!). Wychodząc, znalazłem rysunek ze mną. Ten, który wygląda jak puzzle. Jest niesamowity! Nie wiem, dlaczego był w koszu, więc zabrałem go ze sobą, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko :D.  
PPPPS. Śpij dobrze._

Zayn przechodzi przez kilka różnych emocji, kiedy czyta wiadomość po raz drugi, trzeci i czwarty. Czuje rozbawienie, zaskoczenie, podekscytowanie, radość, ulgę i zażenowanie (i lekką kpinę, bo ortografia nigdy nie sprawiała mu problemów, ale to uczucie widnieje raczej pod nazwą _och, mój Boże, czemu jesteś taki uroczy_ ). Nie może powstrzymać chichotu, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej porządnie nie obchodził Walentynek i teraz ma na ten dzień idealną randkę. Pewnie znów uda mu się przekonać Louisa do wzięcia jego zmiany, skoro ma numer Harry’ego jako swoją kartę przetargową.  
Zapamiętuje numer Liama zanim sięga po swój telefon (idzie od razu w kierunku bałaganu na podłodze i zauważa, że jego ciuchy zostały poskładane i położone obok laptopa, na małym stoliku pod oknem. Telefon leży na jego spodniach i Zayn śmieje się długo, głośno i radośnie). Okazuje się, że czeka tam na niego dziesięć nieodebranych połączeń i dwadzieścia pięć nowych wiadomości.  
Ze strachem otwiera najnowszą.

Od: Waliya  
 _OMG ZAYN ZNASZ LIAMA PAYNE’A?_

— Och, Boże — mamrocze, kiedy do jego głowy wpada okropna myśl. Czyta kolejne wiadomości, które wyrażają podobne niedowierzanie, gratulacje i szyderstwa, ponieważ najwyraźniej wszyscy, których zna, wiedzą o jego spotkaniu z Liamem.  
Wiadomość od Cher wyjaśnia wszystko:

_Sprawdź tumblr, stary, jesteś wszędzie! I pojawił się nowy artykuł na Pudelku i jeden od Pereza Hiltona: Nowy znajomy Liama Payne’a? Jesteś sławny! Cóż, po znajomości, ale i tak może być._

Dłonie mu się pocą. Powinien się był tego spodziewać, serio. Zrobiono im zdjęcia, kiedy razem wsiadali do taksówki i kto wie, ile osób pstryknęło im fotki, kiedy rozmawiali w pubie. Zayn przełyka ślinę, odpychając od siebie ten niepokój. Jeśli chce być z Liamem (bardzo, kurwa, mocno), musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wie, że kiedyś straci z tego powodu panowanie, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu.

Od: Louis  
 _Powiedz, że z nim spałeś. Jeśli nie, to skopię ci tyłek. Przy okazji, miałeś rację, co do Harry’ego, bo to głupi kutas. Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę jego i nienawidzę jego dołeczków._

Szybko odpisuje.

_To nie twoja sprawa, czy z nim spałem. Jesteś pewien? Ponieważ istnieje możliwość, że mam jego numer, ale jeśli go nienawidzisz, to go skasuję. I tak, jest małym chujem._

Wysyła wiadomość, zerka na notkę na swoich kolanach i szybko otwiera nowy sms.

 _Lou, jestem na cholernym serwisie plotkarskim i jutro mam randkę z LIAMEM. Czy to naprawdę moje życie??_

Do Nialla pisze:

_Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję, jesteś moim ulubieńcem już na zawsze! Kocham cię, Nialler._

Owija się kocem i zamyka oczy. Jego umysł znów wypełniają obijające się o siebie myśli i wykrzykniki, ale on próbuje skupić się na Liamie. To łatwe. Jego wargi wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu; to łaskoczące, radosne uczucie rozchodzi się po jego piersi i mija kilka sekund zanim zauważa, że jego telefon wibruje.

Od: Louis  
 _TY SZMATO! Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Zayn. Więc mięśnie: prawdziwe, czy to photoshop? I polizałeś je? Lepiej, żeby tak! Tak, tak, Zayn, witaj w swoim życiu. W rolach głównych Katherine Heigl i Hugh Grant (zgadnij, kto gra Ciebie!). I NIGDY! Chcę zapomnieć o Harrym i jego dołeczkach. NIE dawaj mi numeru. WYRZUĆ go. SKASUJ._

— Subtelnie, Lou — śmieje się Zayn. — I nie ma mowy, że jestem Hugh Grantem. Colin Firth to zdecydowanie moja liga.

Od Niall:  
 _Brawo, stary. Wiedziałem, że Ci się uda, dlatego powiedziałem Liamowi o pubie. Też Cię kocham, Ty szalony draniu._

Zayn kocha swoje życie.

* * *

13 Luty 9:32  
@Liam_Payne  
 _Dzięki bardzo miłym chłopakom z 1D. Najlepsza Tropicana jaką piłem._

13 Luty 9:44  
@StylesCommaHarry  
 _Nienawidzę Cię @Liam_Payne. Jak mogłeś???_

13 Luty 10:12  
@Liam_Payne  
 _:) Też Cię kocham @StylesCommaHarry_

13 Luty 10:14  
@StylesCommaHarry  
 _I nienawidzę Twoich uśmieszków. To bardzo dziecinne @Liam_Payne_

13 Luty 9:45  
@GrimshawShow  
 _@StylesCommaHarry @Liam_Payne No już, chłopcy, nie tak publicznie!_

13 Luty 10:02  
@StylesCommaHarry  
 _Pilnuj swego nosa @GrimshawShow #foreveralone #smutnystarzec_

15 Luty 02:05  
@Liam_Payne  
 _Wow, późno już i jestem wykończony, ale co za noc! Jeszcze raz, szczęśliwych Walentynek, Z <3_

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie dedykowane Martynie <3.


End file.
